


Untitled PWP

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-09
Updated: 2005-09-09
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled PWP

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

Wes cups Cordy’s breasts adoringly with both hands. They’re beautiful. The weight is entrancing him as he hears Angel enter the room. Angel’s shirtless, and his hands move to his belt quickly at the sight of the two of them naked. Wesley listens to the jangle of his belt as he asks, “You two ready?” 

Wesley lowers his head to lick and suck on Cordy’s breasts and raises his ass in the air as a teasing invitation. “Ahh, God, Wes. You look so good together.”

They can both feel the bed shift as Angel adds his weight to it, hands gravitating to Wesley’s hips. His fingers are tight and firm on Wes’s hip bones, and Wes automatically shifts back to seat himself further in Angel’s hands. He loves Angel’s grip and Angel knows it. 

Wes’s tongue doesn’t stop smoothing itself over the globe of Cordy’s breast. First one, then the other, and back again. His teeth nip at just the right moment so she’s arching into his mouth, fingers tangled wildly in his hair. “Jesus, just fuck me Wes. Fuck us, Angel.” That’s all the incentive Angel needs to grab Wesley’s cock and feel for Cordy’s entrance. Once ready there, the lube in his other hand is applied liberally to his fingers. Two fingers. Quick. And Wes is forced inside Cordy, the two of them moaning. Three fingers, and Wes is back out, bucking back into Angel’s fingers and the two of _them_ are moaning. Wesley can feel Angel’s erection rubbing against his thigh, a wet trail starting to form as it twitches with their movements. 

“Fuck me, Angel. Need you.” Wesley’s already thrusting hard into Cordy, and he’s having a hard time keeping up with her as she arches off the bed to meet his cock. She’s writhing and desperate for more.

“Touch me, Angel. Please.” Cordy’s breath is whisper thin and all that’s left is lust.

Angel’s already inside Wes, the thick head of his cock having inched in slowly while Wes pumped. His hand reaches around to slip between Wes and Cordy, pleasuring them both when his fingers rub her clit and he adds a tightness around Wesley’s straining cock inside her. Angel makes them alternate their moans as he slips his hand in and out, to stroke Wesley’s cock and then rub back against Cordy’s clit when he slides back in. 

“Angel.” Wesley pleads, as Angel’s thrusts pound into him harder and he’s pressed deeper into Cordelia. “Angel, please.” Angel’s hand disappears between them and his hand is now at Wesley’s shoulder, bracing them both. He thrusts hard one last time, close to splitting Wesley in half and the chain reaction causes Cordy’s muscles to spasm around Wesley’s cock, while she gasps out a few strangled breaths. Wesley comes at the feel of her contracting around him and mindlessly spears himself back onto Angel’s cock so that he’s buried completely inside him when Angel comes. 

Even Angel’s breathing hard as they all come down from their orgasms. Hands slip down sides, and kisses are thrown about liberally. Comfort is the currency for this part. Cordelia looks over Wes’s shoulder so Angel knows to steal a kiss and then sneak one onto Wesley’s neck. Wesley is sucking at Cordelia’s neck as he slides out of her slowly. Angel does the same and lands on her other side. He reaches an arm across and grabs Wesley’s that is already thrown across Cordy. The two men snuggle in close, and Angel whispers something that sounds like, “Love you two.” Cordy smiles over at Wes, who returns her amusement. They both know neither was supposed to hear, but it’s a sure sign that they’ve managed to tire Angel out enough that he doesn’t care enough to whisper any quieter.


End file.
